


Funny Haha

by Starlingthefool



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m always thinking about masturbation,” Eames tells him. “Especially around you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Haha

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for violence and drugged!Eames.
> 
> Written for [A/E Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com/).

There's something darkly funny about the pencil stub sticking out of the man's neck. Funny haha, not funny peculiar. It reminds him of something. He's not sure what, but it's definitely funny. 

"You all right?" Arthur asks.

It's funny (funny peculiar, not funny haha): watching Arthur use office supplies as improvised weapons should not be sexy, but it is. Blood on his hands, chest heaving, pupils dilated; everything except for the blood translates into masturbation fodder, creates some nice images for Eames' personal stream of late-night pornographic thoughts.

"Never been better," Eames says, then laughs. If his limbs weren't so heavy, he'd kiss the other man.

"You want me to get that for you?" Arthur asks, gesturing to Eames' neck. Before Eames can answer, Arthur reaches forward and plucks out a small tranquilizer dart.

"Oh." Eames says. He’d forgotten it was there. "Is this why I’m on the floor?"

“Presumably,” Arthur says. There's some amusement in his gaze, but it's weighed down by worry. "I'm surprised you're still conscious."

“Don’t frown,” Eames tells him. “It’s not good masturbation material if you’re frowning like that.”

Arthur blinks. “You’ve been hit by a tranq dart, and you’re thinking of masturbation?”

“I’m always thinking about masturbation,” Eames tells him. “Especially around you.”

Arthur blinks again, then looks down at his bloody hands.

“Oops,” Eames says, and laughs again. “I’m going to be mortified when this drug wears off, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” Arthur says. He’s blushing, but the corners of his mouth are twitching up. Eames counts it as a win. “I’m embarrassed for you already.”

Eames sighs contentedly. “Better enjoy it while it lasts, then.”


End file.
